The Heroes Redemption
by isthill
Summary: I know it's been done to death, but an XmenHarry PotterAzkaban Harry hates everybody. Some original characters in this.
1. Chapter 1

"How did it come to this?" Harry's voice echoed throughout the halls of Azkaban. He had been there for at least two years, and now he was at the ripe age of twenty.

It all started right after he turned 17. The only way to describe it was brutal. His last remaining family had died, killed by Voldemort and his Deatheaters. Harry had been happily humming to himself when he heard a quiet. An unnatural quiet since the house was always filled with Dudley's chewing. But something was wrong. Grabbing his wand, Harry slowly made his way downstairs. To see people you don't like getting killed was sad, but to see people you hated, who were also your family, getting mutilated before your eyes was heartbreaking. Harry didn't have time to grieve. Hooded figures were surrounding the Dursleys, before one spun around.

"Stupefy!" Someone called, and the last thing Harry saw was a red light.

In real time, Harry chuckled. He should have known better than to wait and grieve. The Deatheaters wouldn't have let him. Harry went out like a punk, and the aftermath was no better.

He woke up in a courtroom, and strangely, his first thought was, "I'm hungry." Minister Scrimgeour laughed coldly. The basis of it was his friends- no- his family went up there and started calling him the filthiest of names, the vilest of words. Not a single person, Remus included, believed him.

Harry was sure that if Dumbledore was here, he would help. But that wouldn't do him any good, wishing the dead back to life. Harry shuddered as he remembered his 'friends' destroy his possessions, the entire wizarding community, whom he had put his life on the line for, turned their backs to him.

In Azkaban, Harry seethed at the Ministry's blindness, sending him there on the accusations that he killed his own family.

But Harry could do nothing. Unlike Sirius, he had no animagus form. He would never be able to get out.

At least, not till today.

Harry had done his workout, just enough to keep him in shape. He still looked like a noodle, a dirty one, but as he was examining himself in a shard of broken glass, he heard something. A tapping. Hope filled his heart as he ran to the wall and started tapping back. There was a certain rhythm to it, based off of one of Dudley's cartoons. Harry sung along as he tapped:

_My name is_

_Shake-Zula_

_The Mike-Rulah_

_The Old-schoolah_

_You wanna trip?_

_I'll bring it to ya._

He waited for the response. For few moments, there was none. Until, along with the tapping, there were words:

_FryLock_

_And I'm on Top_

_Rock you Like a Cop_

_MeatWad_

_You're up next wit' ya knock- knock_

Together, they finished it.

_MeatWad make the money, see?_

_MeatWad get the Honey's G._

_Drivin' in my Car_

_Living Like a star_

_Ice on my fingers and my toes and I'm a Taurus_

_Uh, check-check it_

_Yeah_

'_Cause we are the Aqua Teens_

_Make the Homies say Ho_

_And the girlies wanna scream._

As they both rapped, Harry noticed something. There was a feminine voice there. "Hello?"

"Hello, Harry." Furthering his surprise, the girl appeared not in the cell next to him, but in front of it. She had blonde hair, and an unusual bang that went down over her eye. "My name is Kyra. Need some help?" She had an American accent. She grabbed Harry's bars and with astounding strength, _ripped them off!_ "I come from a school. A school for people like you. "

"Me?"

"Yes. You, Sir Harry, are a mutant."


	2. Chapter 2

"… Hold on," Harry raised a hand. "A what?"

Kyra groaned. "Look, Sir, we don't have time for this. I know you're innocent, I know you're a wizard, magic isn't your power, mutants have powers, and you need to come now, before the Dementors find out the bait isn't real. Now do you want to be free, or not?"

Harry stared at her cautiously. "How can I trust you?"

Kyra looked at him, a sad smile forming on her face. "You can't. But you must try." She held out her hand.

Harry accepted it. Immediately, she took off, dragging Harry with her. They turned a corner, another corner, and another. Harry was lost as to where he was, but this girl, Kyra, seemed to know where they were.

All of a sudden, "Crap!" Harry gazed in the direction her eyes were and saw a Dementor there. She spun around. There was another Dementor.

Harry ripped his head across the corridor, searching for one, any way out. "There!" He pulled Kyra through an open cell, and closed it. "Can you do that ripping-gate thingy again?"

Kyra nodded and once again, after less than a second of preparation, ripped the bars off. They ran through and walked out of the door of _this _cell, behind the Dementor. Kyra regained control, stopping in front of a room. She pushed Harry inside. "Meet me outside, through the window!" she hissed. "364!"

Harry looked at the room he was in as Kyra raced off. It was full of filing cabinets. He swiftly walked across, and spotted a window. _This must be where she wants me to go._ He continued on. 362…363...there it was! "364!" He muttered to himself. He ripped it open and found a single file. Opening it, he felt a pang at his heart. His wand was in it. He grabbed it and jumped through the window, not caring that the glass shattered. He landed on a rocky cliff, waves crashing onto the edge. Kyra was looking off into the distance.

"Just a few more seconds," she replied to the unanswered question. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant black plane appeared.

"Wh… what is that?" Harry gaped.

"No time!" She replied. "I'll tell you on the plane."

The plane turned parallel to the cliff, as a doorway to on the side opened up, letting a ramp extend out to them. They ran up it, just as the Dementors came out of the prison. Once they were barely in, the door shut, and the jet took off. Harry was propelled to the other side, as Kyra managed to grab a handle and stay on the original side. As soon as Harry got up, he examined his surroundings. The inside was full of a technology that seemed alien to him, with a large number of chairs spread about. The occupants immediately caught Harry's eyes.

There were only three other people in the plane. In the seat closest to him, there was a man. He, like everyone else on the plane, excluding him and Kyra, had on a strange outfit. It was a mix of the colors yellow and blue, yellow covering the torso and head parts, and blue covering his gloves, which had three raised metallic parts, and boots. Black striped his torso as if he was a tiger.

In the driver's seat, there was an African lady, with white hair and a white costume. A cape ran down from her back and connected to her wrists.

Next to her, there was another lady. Harry's heart almost stopped beating. She had flaming red hair, green eyes, and a form-fitting green and yellow outfit. The astonishing thing was that this woman looked _exactly _like his mother. Harry shook his head, trying to wipe painful memories from his head. Looking for truth in the impossibility was not an option for him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey… you okay there, kid?" He saw it was the man. Harry nodded. The man pushed Harry down into his seat, as Kyra soon followed. "Then sit down. The Blackbird is dangerous at times like these." The man looked down at him, yet made it in a non-disapproving way. "Name's Wolverine. Or Logan. Or James Howlett. Whatever floats your boat."

"I'm Harry Potter. Or the boy-who-lived. Or The Chosen One. No, it's just Harry Potter." Surprisingly, even thought the man had a rough appearance, Harry wasn't frightened of him at all.

Wolverine snorted. He turned to Kyra. "I like 'im."

Kyra grinned at Harry. "Now see, the one that's in the cockpit is Storm AKA Ororo Munroe. She, along with everyone so far in this plane except for us, is a teacher. She teaches flight class and economics. Then, the lady next to her is Jean Grey. She teaches science and language arts. And then… there's Wolvie. Trust me, you will hate him the most….. Oops, looks like we'll get to introduce everybody else soon. We're about to land."

Harry stared out the window. In the courtyard, there was a statue, looking exactly like Jean. He would have to ask Kyra about that later, as the Blackbird was making much more noise. Harry looked directly down and, to his surprise, a basketball court, directly under them, opened up. The Blackbird lowered itself down into what seemed to be a vehicle hangar.

Kyra once more grinned at him. "Wait 'till you meet my friends!" She bellowed in an incredibly loud voice.

To his astonishment, Harry couldn't wait, either.


	3. Author's Note

Yeah….. um…. I meant to put this with the previous chapter, but I forgot, and I couldn't wait until the next chapter to warn you. I've decided that this story will span out to a whole bunch of stuff. I mean, it will crossover with everything I know about. Animes, TV shows other books. So…. Yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

The vehicle hangar looked weird to Harry. In all the movies he had seen, there were only cars, and at the most 20 at that. Harry hadn't seen many movies, so he didn't know how reliable this information was. The hangar he was in, however, was full of almost practically every type of vehicle known to man. There were scooters, motorcycles, cars, and much more. There wasn't that much time for sight-seeing, as Harry was lightly pushed out the door by Wolverine/Logan.

"Come on, Kid. We're going to see the professor." Kyra stayed behind with Rogue and Jean Grey. As Harry looked back at her, Logan muttered, "Don't worry about her. She'll be right outside the door when you come out. That is, if you come out." He walked away enigmatically, leaving Harry to wonder exactly who was behind this door.

Harry sighed, not one of fatigue, but as a way to prepare himself. With that, he pushed open the doors, expecting some kind of imposing figure, like a stricter version of Dumbledore. What he saw shocked him deeply. Instead of an overpowering man, he saw a bald man in a wheel chair. He was facing out the window, and as soon as Harry arrived, he toggled a joystick on his wheelchair, pulled away from the window, and rolled around his desk to Harry. The man, had he been able to stand looked about six feet, and he had blue eyes.

"Hello, Harry." The man greeted Harry warmly.

"Hello, sir. I'm sorry this is so sudden, but…If you don't mind, how exactly did-''

"I know your name?" This man was much like Dumbledore. "You see Harry, I, like all the people in this school, am a mutant."

"Yeah, Kyra told me a bit about that. What exactly does it mean...? Being a mutant."

"Ah yes, I forgot. Wizards don't know much about us, do they?" The man turned behind his desk. "Simply put, a mutant is a human. Would you like something to drink? No? Well, a human with a genetic mutation. Homo Superior. Our DNA-'' Harry noted the use of the implication with himself. "- has evolved farther than others, what I like to call the X-gene. I name a lot of things with X.

"This X-gene gives us a step above normal Homo Sapiens, a superior factor if you will. We are each granted a power. My own is an advanced form of telepathy, you know, reading minds and whatnot. I recently lost it to the Decimation, but regained it due to excessive use of the Terrigen Mists. Decimation was when a powerful mutant, the Scarlet Witch, was angry at her father, Magneto. She then wished for, and I quote, 'No more mutants.' Her wish was granted, and most of the mutants were gone. Some however are being repowered, or more are being found. The Terrigen Mists are a mystical force that re-powers mutants.

"Now we get to the big part. The reason I have brought you here Harry, is because you're a mutant. I would wish you to join me. See, I have started a group. The X-men. They have expanded to a school right now, and I need as many mutants as I can get." He turned back out to look through the window. "I will not force you. You see we are in a war." Harry's interest was piqued. It sounded like the wizarding world. "We are against each other, and the normal people." _Exactly_ like the wizarding world.

"Keep in mind, you can say no. We'll give you a new identity, and send you on your way. Hold on, I feel as if I'm forgetting something … Ah yes. My name is Professor Charles Francis Xavier."

Harry stared at him. He suddenly felt famished. "Keep in mind," Professor Xavier said. "That you can sle-"

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll do it." He was feeling faint. He leaned against the wall.

"Are you sure you want to answer that quickly?"

"Yes. I'm nineteen years old, and I've got nothing else to do." Professor Xavier grinned. "Just one problem: I don't know what my power is."

"No problem. We can just run you through Cerebro. I've installed an add-on that allows me to literally read powers."

Before Harry could respond, he fell to the floor, darkness creeping up on his sight, as he heard the Professor call for help.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"….in a few weeks."

Harry's ears were functioning, but his eyes were refusing to open. He heard a lot of beeping noises, and then a shuffling of feet out the door. His eyes finally opened. The entire room was like the hospital wing back at Hogwarts, except with more machinery and more… white. Harry looked around. On a table, there was a tray full of food, along with a card. He opened it. It was from Kyra. He gently put it away, and started on the food. He finished only half and stopped, fuller than he ever felt before.

It was then Kyra came in. "Harry!" She ran over to his side. "Are you feeling better?"

"Loads!" Harry grinned.

"Good. You ready to get out of bed?"

"Yeah, sure!" He threw the covers off, and slid into his shoes, which were neatly placed there. "Why?"

Kyra dragged him out. "Because it's time for you to learn of your powers. And also time to meet my friends."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVA

(A/N) I messed with the timeline a bit, yes. Harry is not twenty as previously stated but is a bit older than eighteen. In this, he rounded up. Most of these events Professor X has mentioned are true. And by the way, when this crosses over, should it start a new story, or should I just make this a really long story?


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, where to first?" Harry asked.

Kyra grinned at him, and pointed down a silver hallway. "That's where the Professor X is." They headed down, only to be stopped by a man.

"I'm sorry, Kyra, but the professor cannot see you right now."

Kyra looked over his shoulder to the room at the end of the hallway. "What's the matter Cyclops?"

"It's Scott when we're here, Kyra. Or Mr. Summers." The man grinned. He had brown hair, and looked average. The only strange thing about him was that he wore striking red glasses. Harry couldn't see his eyes through them.

Kyra groaned. "All right." She turned to Harry. "Slight change of schedule. We're going to meet my friends first."

Harry nodded, and Kyra grabbed his arm, walking with him. "Bye Scotty!" She yelled as they left, starting to run and drag along Harry with her.

Behind them, Scott grinned. _This New kid will bring some interesting conflicts to the school._

As Harry was being dragged along, he was mentally beating himself. When he was betrayed, he had broken all trust to anyone. And now, he opened up to this stranger. However, Harry couldn't help but _know _that he could trust this girl.

"All right," Kyra said, slowing down in front of a door. "_This…_" She said dramatically. "Is the rec room." She opened it.

Harry looked around surprised. He had expected something…. A little more fascinating. What he saw was nothing more spectacular. There were a lot of kids, a pool table, a few televisions, and other… normal stuff.

"So which ones are your friends?" Harry asked. This mystery piqued his interest.

"Well, I'm really friends with everybody. But I have two best friends. Wait." She cupped her hands, and _whispered _"Come here!"

A few seconds later, a black boy, around the same age came up. "Yeah, Kyra?" He nodded at Harry. "What's up?"

"Hey, Zack. This is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Zack. He's a bone manipulator. Codename: Bone. Show him."

Zack nodded. He then flexed his arms and suddenly, his entire body enlarged. Harry stepped back in surprise, but a moment later, Zack returned to normal.

"What that means," Kyra explained. "Is that he can move or grow any bone in his body, even in mass." She turned to Zack. "All right, thanks." Zack nodded and turned and left.

"Okay, where's the other one?" Harry asked.

Kyra grinned mysteriously. "We must go to him." The walked into the middle of the room, where there were a bunch of sofas. There was another person on one of them where Kyra brought him to. He looked much like Harry himself, with black hair and glasses. He was reading a book. Kyra looked at him.

A few seconds of moderate silence. The kid put down his book and stared at Kyra. "Yes?"

"We got someone new." She turned to Harry. "This is Ali. He controls elements." She started ticking them off on her finger. "Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light Dark, Steel, Forest, and Sand. Codename: Element." Ali saluted. "He can also control the variables, Smoke, or Ice."

Ali glanced Harry up and down. "I like 'im." He returned to his book.

Kyra turned to Harry. "And I'm Kyra. Codename: Energy. I control adrenaline in myself." She was about to say more, but the doors to the rec room opened. A blonde-haired boy, followed by a group of other kids walked in. They pushed through the crowd and stopped in front of Ali, who didn't take his eyes off his book. Kyra leaned in. "Bobby Drake. Codename: Iceman. Power is obviously ice."

"Hey, Ali!" Bobby said loudly, putting on a show. "I challenge you!"

Ali sighed, and put down his book, before leaning back and crossing his arms.

Bobby grinned evilly. "BATTLE RAP!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry looked at this eagerly. Whatever a battle rap was, it sounded interesting.

The brown-skinned boy named Ali didn't seem to think so. He put his book down, and grabbed the bridge of his nose. Ali muttered something which, to Harry, sounded like "Astaghfirullah." A strange language, Harry thought, as Ali got up. "Must we?" Ali said, sounding almost… pleading.

Harry edged towards Kyra. "What exactly is a rap battle?"

"Well," Kyra said. "It's just an insulting game, where you create rhyming couplets, or more. Ali, so far is the reigning champ."

Bobby regarded Ali with disgust.

_Brriiiinggggg!_

A supposed bell for class rang out somewhere. Bobby continued staring down at Ali, who just looked bored, until they both burst out laughing.

"Another time, maybe?" Bobby grinned. He held out a hand.

"Always." Ali grabbed Bobby's thumb and pulled himself forward, bashing into each others shoulders. Bobby turned and went to class.

"It's a shame what happened to him," Kyra said, watching Bobby's retreating back.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Bobby was once twenty-two years old, no matter how young he acted, but a literally spineless villain, named Mojo, who came from another universe, turned him into a teenager, with recollections of life up until he was this age. This happened once before, but we can't figure it out how to fix it again."

Ali went up to Harry and Kyra. Zack joined them as the crowd dispersed.

"So," Harry said. "Off to class then?"

"Yeah," replied Kyra.

"Or not. Professor Storm is calling you." Harry turned at Zack's word to see the white-haired woman waving at him, while rushing towards him.

She finally reached, out-of-breath, but smiling. "So, Harry," she said. "I see you've found my nephew and his friends. Hope they aren't giving you too much trouble."

Harry looked at Zack. "I knew you two were related!"

Zack looked at him. "Why? 'Cause I'm black?" He stepped back once and spread his arms.

Harry was at a loss of words; that certainly wasn't the reason. He was saved an excuse when Kyra butted in. "Stop teasing him, Zack!"

"Yeah, what's the matter with you?" Ali said.

Zack grinned. "Couldn't resist, man. Sorry."

Harry smiled back. These mutants had accepted him so willingly. They didn't expect anything of him; he had a clean slate.

"Oh," Storm said. "The reason I came here is because the Professor wanted to see you."

"Which professor?"

"When we use the term 'The Professor', that means Professor X." Kyra explained as Storm hurried off.

"Oh… Well, I'm off. How about you. Shouldn't you three be in class right now?"

Zack snorted. "Like we're gonna miss you finding your powers."

They started walking towards the Professors office. As they did so, Harry noticed something strange. On Ali's waist, there hung a sword.

Ali noticed him watching. "Like it?" He took it out and showed it to Harry. It seemed to be metal, but there was something underneath it. "It's Vibranium, covering Uru. The teachers let me keep it around for some reason."

"It's… incredible." Harry replied. And it was. Jewels encrusted the hilt, but it wasn't overly flashy. Abruptly, Ali put it away.

"We're here." They were in the white hallway again. In front of them was a doorway with an X on it.

"Thuis man sure like his X's, doesn't he?" Harry muttered, as Zack went up and knocked. Almost instantly, the door opened revealing the wheelchair-bound man.

"Hey, professor," Ali said.

"Ali, Kyra, Zack," the Professor nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Harry! There you are. I apologize I couldn't receive you earlier, but I was feeling a bit sick. Come in, all of you."

Harry was ushered in and was greeted with and astounding sight. They were standing on a narrow platform which led to a round part. Surrounding them was what seemed to be a large orb, though the bottom was covered in darkness. It was very futuristic: neat, clean, and like you could eat off of it. In the circular platform in the middle, there was a sort of table with a helmet on it. The Professor wheeled over to it and put the helmet on. With a slight nudge from Kyra, Harry walked forward next to the Professor.

"Kneel down, please." Harry obliged. "This is Cerebro. It can track any mutant in the world if they aren't blocking it. As I said before, now that you're here, I can trace your power. This demands all of your will to be spread to me. Bo you accept?"

"…Yes."

"Fine." Professor X placed his hand on Harry's head. Suddenly, Harry's life flashed before his eyes... quite literally in fact. It was as if someone was showing him a tape of his life and put in on fast forward. It stopped.

Harry looked at the Professor from the corner of his eye. "You didn't see-"

"No, no," the Professor said quickly. "No, in fact, I only saw pieces of your life that involved your powers." He took off the helmet and turned around to face everybody. "You, remember, I'm sure Harry, when I told you of M-day, when mutants lost their powers? Well, all the lost powers were collected to form a sentient being: The Collective. It fled to Antarctica, going eastward first. It passed over London, namely your hou8se, thereby mutating your already mutant gene. Originally, your power was to create force fields, which explained why when… Voldemort, I believe it was-" Harry heard no gasps. "-tried to attack you, it bounced off. Now, you cover a whole range of energy, namely blasts, shields, of course, and conversion. Not, Kyra's adrenaline power, however." He gave a slight nod. "In fact, surprisingly… you are an Omega-level mutant."

"A what?' Harry said.

"One of the most powerful mutants alive. There are very little known in this world." Ali went to lean against the door as Professor X continued. "I can name Professor Grey, Kid Omega, who currently resides as a brain in a tank, Iceman, who I've heard you've met, and-"

"Me." Ali grinned darkly. "It's good to have another Omegite in here."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Harry asked. This was too much for him. First, he was a savior of the wizarding world and now he was one of the strongest mutants alive? "There must be a mistake!" he cried. "Do it again."

"No need." Harry turned to Ali. "Your aura told me you were one the moment you came in. I just wanted to be sure."

"…You can see auras?"

Ali darkened. "I can do a lot of stuff."

Kyra looked at Harry with apprehension. "Why are you so worried, Harry? This isn't a bad thing."

"Its cause with great power comes great responsibility." Zack replied. "Peter told me that once. This kid probably has a whole lot on his plate back from where he's from, the wizarding world."

Zack's words rang in his mind. Did he owe something to the wizarding world? No. He owed nothing to them. "Actually," Harry said, a smile growing on his face. "Now that you mention it, I can handle this." He turned to the professor. "What exactly did you mean by conversion, professor?"

"Well, Harry," the professor said, leading them out of the Cerebro Room. "It goes like this: You can touch any form of energy, such as a battery, in one hand, and by touching another item that needs energy, you can power it up. You can do this with solar, or wind energy, too. That's the gist of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I must teach for at leas the last few minutes of class." Professor X wheeled himself into his office where students now were.

"Is there any point in heading to class?" Zack asked.

"No," Kyra replied. She turned to Harry. "But let's see about you getting some new clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones I have on?"

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Ali asked. "Never mind." He turned around and threw both of his hands up. "Form." A clear liquid spurt slowly from the ground and formed a large rectangle. Ali closed his hand and the liquid hardened into a clear, see-through glass.

Zack explained everything to Harry under his breath. "Since he can control Sand, he can also create glass."

Ali put both hands in front of him and threw them apart with a "Reflect!" Immediately, Harry could see himself in the glass. The entire thing took ten seconds.

Harry looked…. terrible. His clothes, once red, were now brown and full of holes. His pants barely reached up to his ankles, and even tough he saw his face in the piece of glass in his cell every week, he had no idea what he looked like. His hair stayed the same length as always, but his face was kind of browner than usual.

"Okay," Kyra said. She started pacing around him. "First we're going to have you take a shower. Then, we'll give you some mission clothes. That should take enough of the time till dinner, where we'll give you a grand unveiling!"

"Would you just relax, Kyra?" Zack said.

"Yeah," Ali interjected. "It's not that important."

"Are you kidding?" Kyra said, shocked. "Presentation is the most important!"

"C'mon, Harry." Ali said. Kyra, grinning nonetheless, followed them behind Zack, who was still arguing. "Shower's over there."

Harry walked into it. As the water ran around him, washing away all the dirt, Harry didn't remember when he felt so good, inside and out. These people treated him like normal. They were just like him. They knew what he had to deal with, because they dealt with things like that every day.

Harry got out of the shower refreshed and happy. He noticed some clothes on the ground. Putting them on, he walked out, face-to-face with another mirror. He admired himself in it: He looked clean, and the black clothes seemed to fit well.

"Okay," Zack said, walking around him. "Now it's half an hour till dinner time. What do you want to do?"

"Oh…" Harry thought about this. "I don't know. What do you do here for fun?"

"Well… Kyra said, "There's one thing that, unless run by Wolverine is lots of fun."

"What is it?"

"First," Ali said. "We can't go there today. First we need to teach you how to use your powers."

They scavenged around the school, waving inside the classrooms for the people who still had them, before running off as the students called the teacher. They finally found an empty room. "Okay," Kyra said. "Usually, the latent mutant power is triggered at puberty, but yours was started at birth, and then became latent once more. And now, it's even more mutated, so we'll have to do some work." She placed a hand on Harry's forehead. "Okay, first, let's see how much you _can _do." She pointed toward a desk. "I want you to shoot that desk with an energy blast."

"No, not yet, Kyra." Kyra looked at Ali. "Don't make him do that yet. Give him a chance to use what he knows; that is, force fields."

Kyra looked at him. "Are you trying to undermine me?'

"Yes." Ali shrugged his shoulders and nodded at the same time.

"Oh, yes, here we go again! With the conquering Ali! Maybe that's why Voldemort killed your parents!"

Ali was suddenly on fire, literally. "Don't talk about my parents, Kyra." His voice seemed oddly calm.

Harry was suddenly alert. Voldemort? Harry so far had never told them anything about his life, but Ali's parents were killed by Voldemort? Zack was suddenly next to him. "Harry," he muttered, his face and voice laced with worry. "Can you get a shield going, I don't like where this is going."

"But… but I don't know h-"

Harry was cut of by Kyra who kept on talking. "Or what? Huh, Ali, what are you going to do? Kill me?"

"… Yes. Fire Slash!" And with that, a long sweeping stroke of fire was sent out towards Kyra.

Harry jumped into action. First, he threw himself over the chair he was sitting on. "Kyra!" He bellowed uselessly. Kyra looked at her own fiery death with wide eyes and her mouth open in a silent scream; Harry wouldn't be able to get there in time. Suddenly, Harry's arm now outstretched, emitted a purple light. It quickly flew in front of Kyra and grew. The flame hit and died out. Kyra breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry looked at Ali who was now back to normal. "And now," Ali said. "We just have conversion and projectiles left."

Kyra and Zack grinned apologetically to the fuming Harry. But Harry couldn't help looking at his hands. He had opened up his first mutant power.


	8. Chapter 8

To put it in simple words, Harry was a bit pissed. He had been tricked so easily…and yet he shared no anger towards his new friends. Most of his anger was to himself…

He actually felt grateful to his friends…Despite their lie, Harry had unlocked a new power….He pointed at a desk, and felt for it…that thread, the mutant power….

A purple orb encased the desk.

Kyra clapped in glee. Zack patted Harry on the back. Ali grinned.

"Oi, Zack," Harry said. He was getting used to the Force Field sensation; it didn't take him nearly as much concentration as it did a few minutes ago, and it was getting easier to maintain every second. "Mind punching the barrier, right quick? I want to see how strong it is."

"You got it, homie." Zack flexed his arms, and, like before, the arms became disproportionately muscular. He punched the barrier. Harry felt a vibration, within his mind, but it was a small one.

Another punch. Zack's arms swelled after each and every punch. Finally, when Zack punched it for the eighth time, the shield dissipated. Harry breathed a sigh of relief…It could only get stronger from there.

"And now," Kyra said, crossing her arms. "It's time to get a new power. Let's see…I'm quite fond of blasts. Ali, I presume this your forte."

"Why?" Ali whined.

"Because Zack and I don't do projectiles. Now don't be lazy."

"Hey," Zack said. "I can too do projectiles!"

"Yeah, see, Kyra! Zack can do projectiles!" Ali said.

"Yes…but his are solid matter!"

"And energy isn't?" Ali asked. "Then how can he shoot it?"

"Kyra seemed flustered. "I don't know! I count on _you_ for this stuff! Anyway, you're presumably closer to energy, since Zack only covers bones, which is a solid. Besides, you're the only one here with a bunch of different mutations."

"Fine. But some aren't mutations," Ali said grudgingly. He got up. "Okay, now, see, Harry…this is going to be a sort of hypnosis type thing…We can't do the lie skit because…well, you'd know it was a lie, and therefore, adrenaline wouldn't break the mental block.

"Now lie back."

Harry complied, tilting his chair on its back legs. Zack summoned up a bone pillar from beneath the ground, to support the chair.

"Close your eyes," Ali continued. Harry did so. "Okay…now I want you to feel it….Feel the power…find the thread…that single thread…"

Harry gave a mental search of his body: There it was. The thread from before.

"You got it?"

Harry nodded.

"Good…Now call it."

"Come here!" The voice escaped from Harry's throat.

There was a pause. 'In your head."

_Come here._ Harry pulled on the string.

"Now, follow it!" Ali exclaimed. Harry pulled. "Look for the branches, find the closest one."

The thread forked. Harry followed the side that veered off.

And then…there was pain. A lot of pain. Harry opened his eyes, gasping for air, anything to stop the exploding hurt from his mind.

He reached out, trying to grasp for something. Instead, there was a large BOOM! Harry looked around…the pain had eased. There was Ali, arms forward, maintaining a large Sand Barrier. A gaping hole was in it.

"There we go." Ali said happily, as Kyra and Zack rose from beneath the cover of the desks. They looked weary, but happy for Harry.

The pale raven-haired boy looked at his hands, and summoned energy once more. A purple orb floated above his fingers. He shot it at a desk; the desk was thrown to the other side of the room.

Harry was in awe.

At that moment, a loud bell rang throughout the school. Harry immediately stood up, arms energized and ready to fight. "What's that?" He bellowed.

Zack chuckled. "Whoa there, G. It's just the dinner bell. Let's get going."

Harry relaxed….It had been so long since he had heard a bell…He shook his head. _No…I have a new life….Don't ruin it with pesky thoughts. _He instead took a shot at understanding American culture. "I'm sorry…G.?" he inquired.

Kyra smiled. "It's our term for friend." She explained. "It's short, as Zack explains, for gangster."

"Gangster?" Harry started getting a bit anxious.

"Think nothing of it," Ali said. "It's a passing fad. We call ourselves gangster, as nothing more than a word for tough people. It's our slanguage."

"Aah…" Harry much more comfortable.

They were in front of the cafeteria door. Ali spread his arms, with a small "Ssh…."

They pressed their ears to the door.

"…And he has just….erm….moved from the United Kingdom. Now, he should be making his way over here in a few minutes, so I would like to explain about him….His name is Harry Potter-"

At that moment, Ali pushed open the door, and strode in, Zack and Kyra flanking him on each side. Harry followed confused.

"And he's our homie." Ali said, turning slightly.

Zack was slightly next to Harry. "Ali's a bit of a sucker for dramatics." He whispered.

They took their seats at a long table, almost as long as the Gryffindor Table. Instead of the benches, there were actually chairs. Harry took this time to look around. There was an assortment of kids, as if one child from each country had been plucked from their families and placed here. The table also seemed to be a bit chaotic. A plate was floating in the air towards Jean, or Professor Grey, he reminded himself. A girl, who had brown hair, stretched her arm out, and _through_a glass of water, and received a plate full of chicken wings.

"Damn it, Kitty! That's disgusting! Now whenever I drink it, I keep thinking I'm drinking your arm germs!" The boy next to her complained. He had strange hair, which was red and spiky in the front, but yellow and flat in the back.

Kitty giggled. "Relax, Ray. It's not like I stuck my hand in your drink."

Harry returned his attention to his food. Instead of eating, however, he was bombarded with questions.

"So, where you from?"

"What's your Mute?"

"How old are you?"

Harry was a bit embarrassed…He didn't want to talk about his past.

"Hey, hey, guys," Zack interjected. "Let's let the man eat in peace. It's his first day!"

Ali was off conversing in some strange language with a girl whose face was veiled. All of a sudden, a boy came up to Harry. With a quick spin, Harry found himself face-to-face with a flaming head.

"Hey," the fire said. "I'm Ben."

Harry could sense an overcoming sense of dislike.

"I'm one of the popular kids here," He noticed Harry's disgust, and mistook it for something else. "Oh….sorry." He snapped, and the flame around his head disappeared, revealing a blonde boy, with hair not quite like Malfoy's but similar. It looked like he had fake teeth, seeing how white they were. "So…Just wanted to say, you can come sit with us."

He turned, and, taking a few steps forward spun back around. "Why aren't you coming?"

Harry looked at him. "I hadn't realized it was a demand…."

"Well, it is!" Ben started getting loud; People turned to look. "Leave these punks alone, and come with us!" Harry decided he didn't like the boy.

"Stop being a bitch, Match."

Ali had stood up. As he did, Kyra took this opportunity to explain what was going on to Harry. "See, Ali and Ben hate each other…It all started when Ali came…he had Ben's power, and Ben was a pretentious punk….So they immediately hated each other."

"Or what?" Ben replied, flaming his head.

"…Or I'll have to beat you…again."

"Quiet!" They all looked to the head of the table. Xavier was there. "What kind of example are you setting for our new student? Sit down!" The boys complied.

The table started chattering again. Harry looked fondly at his new friends. Kyra was eating her 7th full plate of food, Zack was flirting with all the girls, and Ai was once again talking to the covered girl….

He was….dare he say it…Happy.

He let a burst of energy escape his fingertips.

And he had friends.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, they retired to their bedrooms. Ali led Harry to the dorms.

"See," Ali said, pointing down a warm, wooden hall. "We each have our own rooms. I sleep in that one, right to your left."

"Really?" Harry asked. "And where are the girl's dorms?"

Ali looked at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The…the girl dorms…." Harry faltered at Ali's confused glance.

"Simply put," A new voice came up behind them. "There are none. The students choose their roommates, unless there's no choice." Professor Xavier wheeled up. "We do not encourage the sleeping of different genders, but we'd much prefer that to the fighting of the students…And some get along with no one but the girls."

"So, Harry's in my room?" Ali asked the bald man.

"If you so choose." Harry felt such a strong Dumbledore-esque aura coming from Professor X, yet…it was…nicer.

"A'ight." Ali turned to Harry. "So…what's up? You wanna chill with me?"

Harry gave a start. "Yeah!"

Ali grinned. "Good…Let's go meet our other roommate." Together, the two boys walked into the high-polished door: Harry took a quick glance around. There was one bed, and a set of bunk beds; a small TV was in one corner, and a laptop computer in the other; a mini-fridge, hardly able to hold anything bigger than a small pop bottle was against the wall, and a large blue creature was rummaging through it. A microwave was located right next to i-

Harry gave a start. _Large…blue…creature? _He turned to the creature. It apparently hadn't noticed them.

"Hey, Kurt!" Ali said. The blue beast turned, mouth full of something, and waved a gloved, three-fingered hand. He immediately froze when he saw Harry, and, to Harry's surprise, turned into a puff of smoke! The smoke smelled horrible, and as Harry coughed and waved his arms, trying to clear it, he turned to Ali, who was apparently used to the smell. "Blimey!...Is… Is that his power? He can turn into smoke?'

Ali was looking around the room. "Nah…He's a teleporter….That smoke's a side-effect…." His eyes finally reached what they were searching for. Kurt was hiding in the shadows on the corner of the ceiling. His hand was covering his face. In fact, the reason Ali was having trouble finding the- Kurt, was because his skin, or rather, fur, made him almost invisible in the matching shadows.

"You….You know you must tell me before-hand of guest humans!" Kurt cried. There was a thick German accent that came with it, yet the words were clearly understood.

"Come on, Kurt!" Ali said, almost pleadingly. "We've been over this before! No one cares about your fur! You're human, and that's all there is to it!"

"Tell that to the humans!" Kurt burst out. "Tell that to Amanda! All newcomers, be they mutant or not, are scared! That's why I need this image-inducer!"

"If I may," Harry said. "I'm not scared."

Kurt dropped his hand, but stayed ever-so warily in the shadows.

"No, I'm serious," Harry insisted. "See, where I come from…I've always been different, too….Been….despised….and hurt…And I know how you feel….So….Let's start again, shall we?" He extended his hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

There was a noise, which could only be described as a BAMF!, and another flash of red smoke; Harry was spun around to see Kurt. The blue boy extended his …his tail, and shook the hand of Harry. "Kurt Wagner."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry quickly learned about Kurt, or, as he was called on missions, Nightcrawler. He was the son of a villain of the so-called X-Men, and the half-brother of Rogue. Harry made a mental note to find out who the Rogue was, and why they were escaping.

With all the introductions, Harry retired for the night, exhausted, and anxious for the days to come.

It seemed like Harry had just fallen asleep when he was forced out of bed. _Damn those time zones! _Harry mentally screamed, getting up and putting his glasses on. He looked around. Ali and Kurt were getting dressed.

Harry blinked. Had he missed something? "Umm, excuse me?"

"No time!" Ali screamed. He tossed some clothes at Harry. "Put those on, we'll meet you in the cafeteria in fifteen minutes."

Harry looked at the clock. "But….It's only…"

"Hurry!" Ali and Kurt fled the room after Kurt's remark.

Harry quickly put on his pants, and shirt, and ran to the bathroom across the hall. In it, he ran into Kyra. He started brushing his teeth furiously, almost as fast as Kyra was doing. With that done, he ran back out. Kyra surpassed him.

He looked on at her in amazement, and realized he had a power of his own….Now would be a perfect time to try it.

He placed one knee on the floor, like a track star, and took a giant leap. As that was happening, he summoned his power, and energy streamed out his feet, and through his shoes. The propulsion pushed him forward, and he was just on par with Kyra. She grinned at him, and they were just about to make it into the cafeteria, unharmed.

But Harry tried to start walking. Well, at least he did on one leg. As one leg stopped firing the energy, the other leg kept him going, and soon, Harry was a flying, tumbling mass, unable to control his direction.

Kyra screamed as the uncontrollable Harry zoomed at her, and she continued her sprint. The doors were flung open, and Harry, still going by one foot, flew in, screaming.

Then, finally regaining his senses, he stopped the flow of energy to his foot, and with a painful fall, landed on his rear end on his seat. He did, however, manage to fall face-flat within his food.

"Good lookin'-out," Zack whispered. "Logan's coming, and he's about to take roll-call for the Danger Room. If you wasn't here…You would've gotten picked on _so_ bad."

Harry felt a shadow over him. "All right." The gruff voice was right behind him. "Potter's here."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as did his friends around him.

"Hey, kid."

Harry looked at him.

"You've got egg on your face."

Harry embarrassedly wiped it off.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yo, Harry, that crap was like some Spy Kids type crap!" Zack said. Harry had since cleaned himself off, and was walking out, along with a handful of kids. He followed his newfound friends to the school grounds. It was Saturday, and this seemed to be their only class today…If you could call it a class.

"That's…great?" Harry said. The group was led by Logan, and they all stood in a line.

"All right," came the stern gruff voice. "Start yer stretches."

"I mean," Kyra said, pulling her arm above her head. "I had no idea energy could do that…"

"It's basic propulsion," Ali said. He was on the ground, touching his toes.

"Whoo!" Zack interrupted. "Lookin' good, Kyra!" Kyra's arms were behind her back, and her body was stuck out. Kyra grinned at his stupidity, as Ali slapped the dark kid on his head.

"Like I was saying, his energy is like Scott's…It pushes him as he pushes it…I believe it's one of Newton's Laws?..."

"Hey! Stop the chattering!" The group fell quiet at the scolding, and continued their stretches in silent.

"So, Harry…" Ali continued, despite being reprimanded moments before. "I was wondering…Maybe we should go shopping today."

"What for?" Harry asked.

"Clothes, man. We can't have you looking like a school supporter," Zack said in mock disgust. And, as Harry looked down, he realized his clothes did have the school's emblem on it.

"All right, class!" They focused their attention on the teacher. "The damn Danger Room's outta commission, so we're goin' for a 10 lap run!" Collective groans spread through the crowd. "Aww, stop yer complaining! You're lucky I went so light! So get goin'!" Logan took a sip from the coffee cup he had, and went to go sit on the bleachers.

"And he doesn't have to run?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He's a teacher." Kyra asked. "He doesn't have to."

Slowly but surely, the class moved, and started running. The four stayed together as the rest went at differing speeds.

"Would you look at that?!" Zack cried.

Harry spun in his direction. There was a brown-haired girl, the same girl who went through that other boy's glass yesterday, running. "That's how I like it, Kitty!"

Kitty glared at him, and kept running, with a smile forming on her face. Apparently these people knew Zack's perverseness. Kyra, however, punched Zack in the shoulder. He grimaced, but kept running.

"Yeah, don't worry about them," Ali said. "All the women know not to take Zack seriously. He may be amorous, but they know he's a nice guy."

"Hello, _mein freunde_!" In a flash of foul-smelling smoke, the black creature had appeared next to them. Without breaking a stride, Harry grinned and slapped him on the back like he had seen many people here do. Zack, however, fell over in surprise, and landed on the grass.

"Hey, yo, Harry, what the hell's that?" Harry turned to the jogging Ali. He was pointing at Harry's own head.

"What are you talking-" He stopped short. Kurt's appearance had caused the hair to fly from Harry's forehead…

Revealing his lightning scar.

Harry immediately made to cover it, but Kyra blocked his hand from making it their. She pulled him close to her chest, but kept running, forcing Harry to continue in an awkward position. Harry was extremely aware of his close proximity to Kyra and her…ample bosom. She smelled like…like roses in a meadow…and like the sweet smell of honey…

"It seems like a scar," Kyra replied. She let go of Harry, who was half-disappointed.

"The hell happened? Zack asked. "Did some punk here try to get you, cause man, I'll whoop their-"

"Yes, we're well aware of your tenacity to fight, Zack, now go ahead and finish a lap." Ali said.

He scoffed. "Please. I _been_ done."

"What?" Harry asked. He himself had only done a few laps, as did everyone else.

"Yeah, when you weren't looking."

"He's a fast beast," Kyra informed.

"Hmm…" Kurt said. "I was under the impression you had one left."

"Nah, I'm finished."

"All ten laps?! And you're still running strong?"

He looked up. "See…I love to run, kna'mean? It just…it gives me…a sort of freedom…something that I can do, that people never expected…That I never expected…Knaa'mean?"

Harry certainly did know…In fact, he felt the same way whenever he held a wand…The exhilaration…It was like having wings…

In his hands.

"But don't try to play me, Hare. What the hell happened to you?"

Harry looked away. "It's nothing…I…I wish I could tell you…But at the moment…I can't…."

"Something with your wizardry?" Kurt asked, that thick German accent covering the words.

Harry looked up in surprise…He felt that way a lot here. "You know?"

"Well, we found you in Azkaban, didn't we?" Kyra said.

"I assumed it was your Cerebellum…"

"Cerebro," Kurt corrected.

"And that can find mutants…usually…"Ali continued. "Your magicalness blocked the exact location. So we knew immediately it had been wizardry. Besides, Professor X has some correspondence with some dude from the wizarding world. So are you going to tell us?"

"I'm...sorry…perhaps in time…"

Kyra lifted him by the chin, forcing him to look into her sea-blue eyes. "Listen, Harry…You know you can trust us, right? All of us…Even if you don't open up now, you _will_ have too…And we'll be there for you…Always…"

Suddenly, her stomach rumbled, loudly. She doubled over. "I'm so hungry!"

"Hah!" Zack said. "I'm done! So _I_ can go eat!" He pointed and laughed lightly.

She glared at him. "Well, we have only two more to go!"

"But still! I can eat right now!" H laughed once more.

Kyra looked murderous. She coughed. It was clear it was on purpose, but the effect was the same.

Zack's jaw clenched. He opened his mouth, and looked around for something. Ali, however, opened his hand, and swung it towards Zack, seemingly about to hit him.

Instead, the side of Ali's hand found itself inside of Zack's mouth, and the Bone Manipulator bit down. Hard. Harry winced in pain for Ali, even though he showed no pain. He had clearly done this before.

"Zachary has the…OCD," Kurt explained. "He supposedly has some advanced form, and must bite whenever someone coughs. He must bite on something, or he breaks his teeth, or cuts through his tongue."

"Aaah." Harry understood.

They were almost done.

"Man…"Kyra complained. "Do someone got a Snickers, or something?" She called out. No one replied.

"Man, Ron, you have an endless stomach!" Harry called towards her, sporting a toothy grin.

She looked at him. "Who's Ron?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"You called me Ron…"

"I…I did?" Harry felt it, too…He tried so hard to forget it…And though he tried to rise above his self-pity, he couldn't. His…friends were a huge part of his life, and though he tried not to, he saw bits and pieces of them in every person he met. Match was Draco…Kyra's hunger was from Ron…

"YES!" Kyra cried in ecstasy. They were finished.

Kyra, much faster than she had done previously, bolted for the school door, for the school's actual breakfast time. Harry himself felt quite famished and made to follow her. Kurt was behind him, as was Ali. Zack has all ready made it inside.

Once they had entered the large school, Kurt BAMF!'ed off, and Ali veered off, to the side.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. "The Dining Hall's this way!"

He looked at Harry. "I think you mean the cafeteria. Besides…I got somewhere to be." He sauntered off, and, a long ways down the hallway, entered a room. Harry stared at the door, wondering if the light brown teen was kidding and would come out, but moments later, a girl, the same covered girl from last night, walked in. She had something under her arm.

Harry shook his head, and went to eat.

Half an hour later, after quite a filling breakfast, the group, consisting of Kyra, Zack, Harry, and a holographic human version of Kurt went to find Ali.

They went to the same room Harry saw him and the girl enter, and waited. It wasn't long before Ali came out, followed by the covered girl. Harry could only see her brown eyes. They conversed in a strange language, and she gave him a hug, before leaving.

Ali turned to the group. "So! Let's go to the mall!

XXXXXX

To Bobmin365: I highly appreciate your criticism, for it has been a big help. Please note, and I'm trying not to make excuses, that the last chapter was simply a visual as to how Harry's powers worked. I personally didn't like it very much myself, though…And I really don't want to show what's happening in England from the view of another character, because that's simply not the way J.K. Rowling writes…If I tear away everything, the magic, the characters, I at least want to keep the point of view the same…If you do…leave, which I honestly hope not, I appreciate you…But the action hasn't started yet, but it will soon...I figure a couple more chapters to flesh out the characters, and then we get to the real action, followed by the crossover by other universes….

Matter of fact, let me take this time to thank all my readers...I honestly appreciate that so many take time out of their lives to read this rag…Your reviews are appreciated, and I hope you keep reading…

I would have made this chapter longer, but I wanted to let you guys stew over what Ali and that girl were doing together in the room….Oh yeah!!

I would also like to apologize for any mistranslations and scientific misinformation. I got them from, respectively, an online dictionary, and my own brain.

Ooh, and I can't keep this in…But next chapter, we get a surprise visit from a beloved character!


End file.
